Something Right
by df14-blacksnow
Summary: All she wanted was a better life. Who could have thought that spilling a glass of Ponta on someone so arrogant would make her simple wish crumble into pieces? EDITING IN PROGRESS. See Author's profile.
1. Chapter 1

**Something Right**

Full Summary:

What if a waitress spills a glass of Ponta on the most respected and powerful man in Japan, the Prime Minister, as well as the most famous Tennis player? Meet Sakuno Ryuuzaki, a 22 year old waitress who works from the most expensive Hotel and Restaurant in Japan who spills a glass of Ponta to our beloved customer, Echizen Ryoma, the Prime Minister-to-be and the famous Tennis player (world wide). What will happen to our poor Sakuno?

Disclaimer:

About the plot, this is only from my imagination. But if you had watch any movie like this or any manga or any anime or any story with the same plot, please do not blame me that I copied anything because it really only came from my imagination. I do not own P.O.T.

_Author'sNote:_

_A story always dedicated to RyoSaku lovers. I know I'm still working at my story '__**Flavors**__' but my mind thought of this idea about Ryoma and Sakuno and I don't want to forget this. So I decided to work on this. For the readers of 'Flavors' please do not worry, I will still work on it. I'm not saying that I'm a good writer, okay? __J_

Warning:

Not Beta-ed, Set in Alternate Universe, there are things I changed and the hotels, and stuff are pure FICTION.

**Chapter One**

**Unforgettable **

I, once again can walk in the streets of my home city, Tokyo, Japan, after ten years of staying from America with my Dad and my Step-Mom. It was early November and it was starting to get cold since it was already night time. I pulled my coat tighter around myself and rubbed my fingers while walking on the sidewalk, passing by on different shops while observing the streets and tall buildings with glimmering lights. A lot of things have changed.

I just got back here a while ago from America, and instead of resting on my apartment, I decided to go out for a walk to think about myself.

Actually, I wasn't supposed to be here.

I just…ran away. It was all because of my Step-Mom, all she wanted was my father's money, and all she wanted was Father, and my step sisters too. I was not in the family picture, 'cause I was never there in the first place. All of their mistakes, they blamed it all on me, saying I'm always doing something wrong.

I can't take their attitude, so I decided to go back here, no one opposed me, except my Dad, but in the end, he sided with my Step-Mom. Good thing Grandma was here, and she helped me. Right now she had gone out to buy me some food for dinner, and call me after she finished making it.

There also another reason why I'm here, I got fired five time from different jobs in America because of my clumsiness. I sighed. Am I always doing something wrong?

At this moment, I'm headed at the publishing company to find for my childhood best friend, Tomoka Osakada, a journalist she is, but she doesn't look like it because of her hyper personality. I giggled t the thought.

I entered the 10 floored building with a box of donuts in my hand, went to the counter to ask about my best friend, but it surprised me when I saw my best friend was the one who was at the counter. I played stranger, wondering if she could recognize me after 10 years.

"Excuse me Ma'am, may I know where Tomoka Osakada is?" I asked her, smiling. She turned around to see me, and there she is, looking dumbfounded.

"S-Sakuno? Is that you?" She asked, and ran towards me, and hugged me tightly even though I didn't gave her an answer, I smiled, hugging her back and let go to talk to her.

"How have you been? You haven't changed at all! You still have those braids! When did you came back?" She shouted, making her co-workers look at us and laugh.

"To-Tomo, I just got back a while ago, you read my mail, right?" I said wiping my tears of joy. She remembered me!

"Let's go to my office, let's talk about you problem," She said, pinching my cheek. So we went to her _own _office and talked about all, as in all of my problems, my past life, school and…Love life.

"So, you didn't have any boyfriends? Ever? And your that beautiful?" She asked, doubtful. I laughed, not too loud, seeing her face like that.

"Never," I answered.

"I'm jealous of you beauty, 'best' " She gave me a nickname before opening the box of doughnuts and eating one. I giggled.

"So best, what are you planning now?" She asked, chewing her bread.

"I plan on finding a job, even if it's just part time" I answered, taking one of the doughnuts.

"Job? I know a company that recruits!" Tomo jumped, literally. Before I could speak, she continued her sentence.

"You know Seigaku company? The Real estates? Not only that, they also sell the best sports wear here and they're the richest company! It was owned by P.M. Nanjirou Echizen! I really want to apply, but I already have a job, why won't you apply? It is rare to be accepted 'ya know" She said.

"Who's…P.M. Nanjirou Echizen?" I asked, wondering what P.M. is.

"Oh, I call him that, but he's Prime Minister Nanjirou Echizen" She answered, taking a bite on her food.

"Oh, that's…Cool, what kind of Job do they offer?" I asked again. Wait, the richest company? It must have a good salary?

"Um, I don't know if it suits you," She said, unsure. "Suits me? Is there a problem?" I asked the third time.

" Being a waitress totally suits you, but I don't know if your still that clumsy" She said taking another doughnut.

"I've change Tomoka, a waitress? I can carry that!" We laughed both. I lied. I'm still a klutz.

"So, the salary-" I cut off, taking all the doughnut I was holding.

"500 dollars a week" Tomoka said, pointing her index finger at me. My Jaw nearly dropped and I nearly chocked. Without hesitation, I answered, "I'm in 'best', I'm totally in" I said standing up, clenching my fingers.

She laughed and pinched my nose before jumping, "Okay best, Tomorrow I'm free, you wanna go to the restaurant tomorrow?"

"Okay," I said and hugged her, "I better go now, Grandma might be waiting for me for Dinner, it's already eight o'clock" I said.

"Alright, let me ride you home" She said, showing me her motor keys. Wow, she knew how to ride a motorcycle?

"But before that, do you want to go to the restaurant? Let's just visit it" Tomoka pulled me.

Riding at her motorcycle on her back, clinging on her, we passed by some glamorous buildings, majestic houses and gigantic restaurants with shining and glimmering lights. Tokyo today really have changed. But I think it's rather cool, it's not polluted and it became beautiful.

We stopped beside a building, not to high, but it looked rich. "Is this it?" I asked. Curious. I was expecting something more since it was the richest company.

"Nope, look at that," She said, pointing the next building after the intersection beside the building we were standing.

Oh. My. God. This is the tallest building here in Japan! It's totally gigantic and majestic! I can't count the floors! Like a building made of the highest class of stones and…wow, I'm speechless.

I noticed a crowd in front of the building, the reason why Tomo parked us here, I also noticed a lot of Paparazzi. Is there a celebrity? If there is, I want to see one!

"Hey Sakuno," Tomoka grinned. "What?" I said, smiling. "You still remember _our _celebrity crush? He's yours now, I'm just his fan now" she said, tickling me. I laughed and blushed.

"What? Why are you talking about that now?" I said, looking at the crowd, still blushing.

"'Cause he's right there!" She shouted, pointing at the person with a scarf, raven-haired guy coming out from the building with eight other guys following his back.

"E-Echizen Ryoma?" My eyes widened. My celebrity crush…I'm seeing him in person for the first time! I'm in awe. He's handsome…

"L-let's go" I said, blushing. I don't want to let this distract me, he…he's just a celebrity crush anyway.

"What's wrong with you Sakuno? Take a good look, this wouldn't last you know" Tomoka said, even though she was already putting my helmet on my head and hers on her head, and we rode at her motorcycle.

"Just, I want to rest, he's just a dream," I said, blushing.

"Okay," Tomoka smirked before shrugging.

She turned the motor on and we passed through the intersection, and she slowed down a bit when we were in front of the building, behind the crowd. Tomoka was looking at the Tennis stars, I was too. I saw Ryoma's face clearly. I blushed behind the helmet.

I saw Ryoma looked at me, even with helmet, I know he's looking at me, and he smirked.

My heart begun to throb and I felt my blood boil as Tomoka sped up, leaving the building where my celeb crush came out.

. . . . . . . . . .

I woke up and stared at the ceiling for a moment. Surely, I managed to forget my problem, thanks to Grandma's food last night and Tomoka's accompany.

And seeing my celebrity crush. How could I forget that?

He has been my crush since I was twelve, the first time I saw him in the television, not just his looks, but his skills also captivated me. And I think this is what you called, obsessed with a celebrity, a Tennis prince.

Tomoka even said, "Sakuno, I think your in love with him". She said that last night.

I checked my cellphone to read any messages, and Tomoka sent one.

'_Sakuno, sorry, I can't come with you today, I had urgent business, totally SORRY!_' The message said. I sighed and smiled. Sure, she's busy anyways. All I have to do is to go to that building last night and inquire about the job.

I got up and combed my hair, ready to make my breakfast.

. . . . . . . . . .

It was just so fast.

I got accepted.

No ID, No application form, No interview, accepted.

I nearly fainted. I nearly didn't believed it.

Am I dreaming? A job with a salary of 500 dollars a month, and you got accepted just by saying your name? I asked the counter again, three times. And she kept saying that I got accepted and I must start tonight. Yes, I'm starting this job as a waitress tonight.

I rubbed my hands and breathe. Is there something wrong going on here?

The counter gave me the permission to go at the seventh floor of the building and gave me a pass to meet my 'co-workers'. She smiled, and said 'welcome to Seigaku hotel and restaurant' and gave me a handshake.

And there I go, excited, at the same time, nervous.

I just got a new job, without doing anything.

. . . . . . . . . .

It's been a week since I started working as a waitress. It was good that I didn't broke anything that can be broken here. And I didn't know that being a waitress and seeing other people smile, and people eating would also make you happy.

I got along with the other workers here too. I had met the manager of this restaurant, Nanako Echizen, the niece of P.M. Nanjjirou Echizen. She's gorgeous, and it was my first time meeting an Echizen.

She explained to me all, about the building, that it was a hotel and restaurant with more than 400 floors, first 20 floors were a part of them restaurant and the rest were Hotel rooms. She told me about the customers that all of them were rich people, and about the uniforms that P.M. Nanjirou designed.

I was wearing a light brown mini-skirt, white long sleeved blouse with collar, a brown frilly ribbon tie that match the skirt, and a three inched shoe.

But she told me that it was a secret about me being accepted here… I got a feeling about this… Well, never mind that. I'm happy with this job. I told Tomoka about this and Grandma, and I nearly became a deaf.

About my family problem, no one has contacted me, even my father. But I'm okay now, I have Tomoka, Grandma and my co-workers. They were my new family. I know I'm going to be okay. I know I'm doing things right.

Just now, Miss Nanako also said that her cousin will be coming here with his 8 friends. She didn't tell who, 'cause I will know it soon, she said. She also said that I must not disappoint the guys. I wonder who they are.

I went back to the kitchen to get the next order, when I heard some gasps and squeals coming outside of the restaurant, and I heard Horio, one of my funniest co-workers, sang.

"Heh, here come the princes~" He said in a singing way. I giggled. And the others followed Horio, singing a parody for the princes, were they the one Miss Nanako was talking about?

"Sakuno, please go to the special room, behind those glass doors and take these glass of Ponta drink, ordered by Ryoma Echizen, okay? Since your new, you must meet them, and remember, address them as 'Master' okay?" said by Anna, another co-waitress. I can't reject her cuteness, even though were both 22 year olds.

Wait. Ryoma Echizen? As in, Ryoma? Is this real? I slapped myself mentally. I blushed. Maybe ha's another person.

"Sakuno, are you okay? Are you nervous? Shall I take the job for you?" asked Azumi, another co-waitress.

"No, I'm okay" I said, taking the tray with the glass of Ponta before going out. But before I got out, I heard them say 'good luck' and 'be careful darling' and cheers of the guys. I sighed before smiling, headed at the glass door, avoiding stares from costumers. I just hate this mini-skirt.

I opened the doors and saw the faces of the people I saw last week, just after I came back.

My eyes widened.

I felt myself tremble.

My heart pounding.

All of them were the famous heirs of different rich companies here in Japan. All of them were Tennis pros. And one of them was Ryoma Echizen. They were all seating on a long platinum table with black table cloth. I stood there, observing them until they noticed my presence.

"Oh, you're new" The black spiky haired guy said, looking at me, smirking. I blushed lost of words. I nodded, and all of them started talking again. I held the tray tighter while walking at "Master" Ryoma's direction. He was looking at me straight in the eyes.

I pulled my self together before I make a mistake, not wanting to disappoint my co-workers as well as "Master" Ryoma. I maintained my proper posture despite my hurting foot and the uncomfortable Mini-skirt.

I was about to put the glass down, the glass in my hands, when someone from the group whistled and said 'sexy'. I was already trembling but I jumped surprised. I looked at the other guys. But I was more surprised when they started laughing.

"That sucks man!" The red haired guy said, laughing out loud.

"Hey sexy, nice Job!" Said the spiky haired guy between laughs.

"This is the first time I saw an uncool Ryoma" Said the brown haired guy. The other guys giggled and also laughed.

I slowly turned my head to face Ryoma.

What. Have. I. Done?

I just spilled the glass of grape Ponta on Ryoma's hair, face, and shirt. I panicked.

"S-s-sorry! L-l-let me get you something to wipe you-"

"Sorry? That's all?" He glared at me. I felt my knees weakened. I was cut off. Am I going to be fired again from another just because I've done something wrong again?

I gathered my guts and, "I-I'm just going to get something to wipe the juice out of you," I said with a tough voice, but still in panic.

I turned around to get a tissue or anything, but before I could do that, I felt a foot tripped me and I fell on the carpet with an awkward position. And that foot was Ryoma's. I can't move, my body won't move! Stand up!

"Bunny printed? Not so sexy!" The spiky haired guy's voice laughed. What did he just say? Then I heard them all laughed.

"Nice work Ryoma!" The red haired guy's voice said, laughing harder that a while ago.

"That is for humiliating me," That was the voice of Ryoma. I turned my head, still in my awkward position, he was smirking evilly while wiping his head with his own face towel.

My heart pounded faster than it was already.

I just realized. They were laughing at my underwear.

This is not happening.

**End of Chapter One.**

Should I continue it or not? I was thinking if you think it's lame, I should not continue it, but if it's good, then I'd be happy to give you a chapter two.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:**

_For those who reviewed and said that I must continue the story, Thank you very much. I'm so happy that some people appreciated this. God bless you all._

**Warning:**

Not Beta-ed, Set in Alternate Universe, there are things I changed and the hotels, and stuff are pure FICTION.

. . . . . . . . . .

**Chapter two**

**Deal? Or no Deal? ; First Job**

This isn't right.

I will not lose to this person even if he's the son of P.M. Nanjirou, even if he was my long time crush. I will not be corrected again as I was with my Step-Mom. I will not.

They're laughing at me alright, and Ryoma, he is not the Prince-like person like I imagined him to be. I know that I am not the type of girl to say foul words, but right now, god forgive me, but I want to say that…He's a Jerk!

Now, since I made an accident-mess on this person, who's also an Echizen, a respected person who owns this restaurant, I might get fired after this. Fired again from a job, I got it that easily, and I lose it that easily too, I didn't even receive my salary yet.

So, I stood up, arranged my uniform, and looked at Ryoma's eyes directly. I can see him smirking.

I gathered all of the courage inside of me, since I'm in front of a powerful person. I exhaled.

His smirk disappeared when he saw a tear escaped my left eye. I wiped the tear, exhaled once again and arranged my skirt.

"Well, Master Ryoma, since you are the son of Prime Minister Nanjirou, as was explained to me by your cousin," I cut my sentence as I undid the bun of my hair with the Seigaku clip, leaving my wavy hair down. Then I continued "And since you own this restaurant, you might as well fire me from what I have done to you" I talked tough, but formal. But you can notice me tremble with teary eyes, even if I look tough for the first time.

I untied the ribbon on my collar, since it represents that I am a part of this restaurant. After doing it, I threw it in front of Ryoma, together with the clip.

All of them stopped laughing with their full attention focused on me. I bowed at Ryoma. I breath again, ready for another speech.

"And since I will be fired from this job, I might as well tell you, that be thankful I became one of your fans, but I will give up being your fangirl, because…"

Another tear fell from my eyes. All of them were staring at me, especially Ryoma.

"You are the most despicable person and the worst of human kind that I've ever met" I continued with a tough voice and also half-shouted. I clenched my fists. I glanced at the mean guys, the red haired one and the spiky headed one. I nearly smiled. Their face was priceless.

But when I looked back at Ryoma, his smirking face returned. What in the world is he? Does he have any feelings? Oh god, I know that this is the first time that I am mocking a person inside my mind, but please let me do this, only to this person. He have been my crush ever since and now that I met him, this is his attitude?

I nearly jumped when he spoke.

"Then, since this is the first and last time that we will see each other again" he stopped, and looked at his teammates, "I might as well tell you 'too', that I don't care if you're my fan and that you must pay for the things that you've damage" he said, still with his smirking face. He mocked me by saying the word 'too' and repeated my words.

Right. He doesn't care about the people who cares about him, example, his fans. And I WAS one of them.

"What? I'm sorry 'Master Echizen' but I only spilled a glass of ponta on your shirt, and it doesn't need to be paid, l-laundry wash should do it" I said emphasizing the words 'Master Ryoma', and trembled as his smirk grew wider.

"Oh, did you not know that I will be having a meeting with my Father" he said.

I wiped the tears running down on my cheecks.

"A-and what is the connection of that with this matter?"

"After this dinner, I shall meet him with this shirt, and this shirt is the most expensive gift that my father gave me, but…as you see, you ruined it" he said.

I ruined it? He can just go to the laundry shop and let it dry there! Okay, this is the first time that I've been this frustrated in my whole life!

"T-then, w-what shall I do to make up for that m-mistake?" I trembled in fear. What if he let me jump off in this building at the roof top? I love my….'stupid'….life, just for god's sake!

"Of course, pay for it" he said, why can't he stop smirking?

"Right now?" and I just can't stop trembling.

"Of course not, how can a waitress like you pay it up right now?" He chuckled.

"It depends on how much it costs" I automatically answered.

"Exactly fifty million dollars" he said as he left his face towel on his shoulder.

My jaw dropped.

How can I pay that? H-how the h-h-hell can I p-pay that? And…Is there really a t-shirt that costs that much? Of course there is, it is the shirt that this man is wearing right now! god, I want to cry…

"Taken aback? Here's the deal….. I'll give you a month until you can save that much money and pay it to me directly, that week will start this week"

"But-" a month? This week? Is he killing me?

"Give me your contact number and I'll call you whenever the deadline has come" he smirked.

"I did not agree yet" I said, still having those clenched fists.

"And if you will not do it, 'I might as well' send you to prison"

"What?" I whispered.

Then Miss Nanako came in and started questioning the guys, who also started smirking after Ryoma's explanation, and then she looked at me with surprised eyes, while Ryoma, still looking at me, still with that smirking face, and me, standing still.

"Don't forget the deal" he reminded.

This is my worst nightmare.

. . . . . . . . . .

4:00 am.

That is the time that I must meet, or let's say I must wake up at that time to start my multiple jobs.

And it's all because of 'that' person.

I got a lot of job with the help of my best friend last sunday. She bought a newspaper for rich people which costs 70 dollars, and wow, she is so rich. Back to the topic, we read it and saw a lot of companies who's hiring for different jobs with good salaries to be offered, and the jobs starts on monday.

And hey, I got accepted by several jobs/part-time jobs just by calling them.

You know what? this is an another weird thing, just like when I applied in Seigaku restaurant, I got accepted that fast...Forget it.

Here's the VERY SHORT schedule of my jobs, sarcastically speaking:

First job: House taker of the Tezuka family, one of the richest families, working time from 4:45 to 8:45.

Second job: Saleslady in a Sport's Mall (Tennis and basketball) working time from 9:15 to 12:00 noon.

Third job: A part time manager of a tennis team, working time from 1:00 pm to 4:15 pm.

Fourth job: To be a babysitter or to fetch the Kaoru Family's last son from school, from 4:45 pm to 5:45 pm.

And last but not the least and the permanent one...

Me, still being a waitress from that Seigaku restaurant, from 6:00 pm to 12:00 midnight.

You're probably wondering right now why I wasn't terminated from that job, right? You see, Ryoma baloma jerk Echizen has still his heart for torturing me...When Miss Nanako entered the room last Saturday, she was shocked right? So...I walked out after I spoke with Miss Nanako, after I saw her discussed things with Ryoma.

And yesterday, she called my number, saying that I am not terminated from the job.

I wonder what Ryoma thought...maybe he wants to torture me by being a waitress doing everything. I hope not...

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Okay, first job. And it's 4:35 am. (Still sleepy)

Here I am in front of a gigantic white gate.

Who wouldn't be nervous when it's your first time being a house keeper, especially when you're a ...klutz? Of course all of us would be nervous.(Sakuno: even though I hate admitting it )

I pressed the doorbell and a voice popped out of the speaker beside it.

"Welcome to Tezuka residence, may I help you Ma'am?" The voice said.

Nice. A surveillance camera is surveilling me.

"I-I'm Sakuno Ryuuzaki, the new part-time house keeper" I said, nervous.

Then after that, I heard the voice giggled. Is he/she laughing/giggling at me? What? did I said something...wrong?

"You may enter now Miss Ryuuzaki"

Then the gigantic white gate opened. Can I faint right now? What a house, no, Mansion!

Then a butler (I think) came in front of me and lead me inside the house.

The house has these maze like garden outside with marble statues displayed. And inside was like a bigger maze inside the house with paintings, antiques and red carpet displayed along the passage way. Where was he leading me?

"Um, where are we...going, sir?" I asked, still nervous.

"To the room of young Master, in order for you to meet him, Miss Ryuuzaki" He answered, not turning back at me, and continued walking.

I'm meeting the 'young' master?

After a few minutes of walking, turning corridors while looking at the paintings, and climbed some stairs, we reached a room at the last part yet biggest part of the house. It was a door with a plain looking brown mahogany color with red walls and gold linings.

The butler knocked at the door and nodded his head after three seconds, as if he got the sign of permission...weird. He opened the door, and...

The handsome eyeglassed guy.

I saw him from the restaurant! So he's Kunimitsu Tezuka!

So that's why the last name 'Tezuka' was familiar.

Ummm, yes, I know his name, but I never thought that he (had been) would be one of Ryoma Baloma's friends!

"You may leave us now Kirihara"

"Then, excuse me Young Master, Miss Ryuuzaki" Then he closed the door, leaving me and the 'young' Master behind.

He was leaning on last part of the bed, with a laptop on his lap, ignoring me...I think.

Did he realized that I was the waitress at the restaurant?

Since he wasn't paying attention, I remained standing there and observed the room.

Have I mentioned that his room is a s big as my apartment?

Simply put, the room was colored with red carpet and walls, black linigs of the wall, golden linigs of the curtains and the fireplace.

His room has a small prince-like sala set (sofas and such) and a fire place, a T.V. ,a door which is surely the bathroom, a big balcony through the glassed-window door with red curtains and gold linings, a king sized bed, abstract paintings hanging on the red walls with black frames, and last..a picture of him, Ryoma, and the beige colored hair guy on the top of his small table beside the bed.

Didn't realized that I was staring at it until the 'young' master called my attention by clearing his throat.

"Please have a seat" He said, not looking at me, I just nodded and took a seat from the red sofa.

I was insecured, since I was in a palace-like room with a Prince, yet I was wearing jeans and blue long sleeves.

I breathe.

"Your name is Sakuno Ryuuzaki, am I not wrong?" he asked, still looking at his laptop.

"Yes, young...master" I answered, nearly stuttered.

"Just call me anything you like, except 'Young Master'" he said, glancing at me.

I was about to ask why, when he spoke again for the second time, and his explanation surprised me.

"You have no other Master than Ryoma, so do not call me master" he said, now fully looking at me.

"What?" I asked, surprised.

Ryoma? My Master?

He adjusted his glasses.

"I do not repeat my words, Miss Ryuuzaki, even if I am the son of the one your working for, I still have the power to order you, and not to order me" he said, looking back at his laptop.

Uh oh...wrong move.

"S-s-sorry Tezuka Sir" I stood up and bowed.

"Your starting today right? Please look around the house while me and my Parents are not here, but before that, here are the rules and regulations."

Then the long explanation began.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:**

First of all...SORRY! FOR NOT UPDATING AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!

_I'm really sorry...and for that, I am going to upload as much chapters as I can to make up for it!_

**Warning:**

Not Beta-ed, Set in Alternate Universe, Word pad used, the letter 'P' of my laptop is malfunctioning...there are things I changed and the hotels, and stuff are pure FICTION.

*Please consider any of my mistakes here, I'm really bad at these kind of things*

. . . . . . . . . .

**Chapter three**

**Surprises and little Secrets**

Sigh.

That was a long orientation, and it's already 5:20 am...sigh...

I was walking along the corridors of the mansion after Sir Tezuka dismissed me, rubbing my eyes while observing every object that was displayed from tip to ends on the walls and the vases on the tables, and their arrangements, since Sir Tezuka said that I'll go check this Mansion...but...

I can't help but to be bothered by the first rule Sir Tezuka gave me...I mean, how on Earth did that Ryoma baloma Jerk became my master, like Sir Tezuka said just a while ago?

Is it because of the Ponta spilling incident? ...Yes, I know very well that he made a deal with me even though I haven't actually accepted it, but I have no choice, right? But I also clearly remember that nothing happened about me, being Ryoma's maid, or even worse, pet...

All I remember was that he tripped me in front of his friends and they laughed at me, even if I said sorry sincerely, and then there goes the deal...

And if not because of that deal, I wouldn't be having a hard time working for more money, I wouldn't be a girl who got embarassed in front of a lot of guys and I wouldn't be here in this Mansion, walking around right now with no destination in mind, and looking at the red carpet, observing-

Wait.

Speaking of destination...where am I and where am I heading?

.

.

.

I'm lost. I think.

sigh.

This life just keeps going better and better.

My inner self panicked, knowing that I was weak with directions.

I tried to calm myself down.

I turned around to go back from the intersection that I have passed by, just a while ago, hoping to find a way back at the living room from where I entered the house first, and after a few minutes of walking, just when I was about to turn left from a corner of the corridors, I bumped into a hard, slight masculine chest...

My world begun to move in a slow motion.

My body started to lose balance as I stumbled backwards and fell ,causing a big vase decoration to fall with my body...

I closed my eyes on the upcoming fall.

Then a sound of a shattering vase was heard through the halls of the Mansion.

.

.

.

Before I realized it, I was lying on my side, and I felt that the side of my body was hurting with a burning sensation, it hurts so much that I think I could faint by any minute.

And ,before I could think straight, I heard footsteps heading towards my body.

"Miss! Are you okay?" a male voice called.

My entire body panicked as I rememberd the vase that I accidentally fell into.

My eyes shot open.

The first thing I saw was a hand trying to raise my head from the cold, tiled floor, and when I took a good look from the person who was trying to help, all I saw was a handsome male with a beige colored hair.

He was one of Ryoma's friends, and also the man on Sir Tezuka's picture.

"Let's get you to the clinic in this Mansion okay?" He sounded like he was panicked and concerned.

_When was the last time someone was concerned about my body because of my clumsiness?_

And on instinct, my body tried to let go from his hands by pushing it weakly, remembering the broken vase.

"T-t-the v-vase! I-it-s broken! S-s-sir Tezuka m-m-might-" I stuttered as I felt dizziness knocking in my head.

"Please forget about the vase, we'll deal with it later! Your body is more important!" He half shouted.

As if I was doubting him, I tried to look at my body.

The side of my body that hit the floor was bloody, for I forgot that I landed on the shattered pieces of the vase. That's why it hurts...

I also felt a painful sting on the side of my face, assuming that I also got some scratches on my face.

I was staring at my body for three more seconds, before I heard more voices of people with running footsteps, and also before my vision became blurry.

"Please take her to the clinic!" said the guy who was holding me.

It was the last thing I heard before anything went black.

...

Dim light was the first thing I noticed when I lifted my eyelids, but the backround of the room that I was in was pure white...

Oh...why am I here again?

"-was an accident, maybe she was deep in thought when she bumped unto me," I heard the male voice, the guy who helped me and the one I bumped onto...

"We're in the clinic of the Mansion, there were no serious injuries, but half of her body had some deep wounds from the shattered vase...I suggest she must have a rest, her wounds might open again..."

Wounds? Injuries? Come to think of it, I have band aids on my sides...a lot of it!

My face too...

Still in my lying position on the white bed, I glanced on the clock, and it was already 8:01 in the morning...

My second job! and the vase I broke!

"Th-t-the Vase!" I half shouted, getting some attention from the beige colored hair guy.

"-wait, I'll call you later" he said as I heard a 'beep' sound before he turn around to see me...

"You're awake..that's a good sign" he said, smiling at me.

"Uh..thank you f-for your h-help...but, how about the vase that I broke? I'm quite s-scared...t-that I might pay for it..." I confessed, my cheeks flushed with a worried look.

"I called Tezuka just a while ago, he gave me permission to watch over you while your having your rest...and about the vase, don't worry about it, it's just a decoration anyway" he answered back while taking a seat beside the bed I was lying on.

"Oh..I-is that so?" I asked.

"It is so" he assured.

There was a moment of silence before I remembered about my second job that was about to start at 9:15 this morning!

"Um...am I allowed to leave this Mansion at 9:00? The time I was supposed to finish my job here...I-I may have been given permission to rest here, but I still have my second job-"

"It's okay, you don't have to go at the Mall for today" he said, cutting me of and giving me a reassuring smile.

I gave him a confused and shocked look.

How did he know that my second job was at a Mall?

"The Mall that you've applied belongs to me"

There was a moment of an awkward silence.

I think my eyes would bulge out.

He sighed. "Sorry for the late introduction, My name is Fuji Syuusuke, the owner of the Sports Mall of the Fuji company".

I tried to slap myself mentally, bringing my voice back.

"I-is-is t-t-that w-why I got a-as-accepted easily? I-it's b-because of Ryoma...isn't it?" I said, my eyes still as big as a plate.

"No..maybe yes...I accepted you when I read your application form, remembering that you were the girl who spilled Ponta on Ryoma...accidentally...I was just trying to help" He said, resting his elbow on his thigh as his chin on his palm.

"T-thank you for accepting me then! Thank you!" I said as I forced myself to sit and face him, bowing, ignoring the stinging pain on my sides.

"Whoa! you still have those wounds, please think about yourself!" he said with a concerned look, but still smiling a bit, then he lifted my head and positioned my body to lie down properly before going back at his original position.

"e-eh?"

He sighed again.

"Please remember that you are wounded" he said.

I nodded while blushing, "Thank you for t-the job...Thank you for helping me..."

"I only want to help you because he was a bit too much...Ryoma was in a bad mood that time in the restaurant, please forgive him...and I also want to say sorry to you..."

This time, I forced a smile.

"I-it's okay..." I looked away.

Then he gave me a blank look.

"Speaking of jobs, did you know that you applied in the families of our friends? including me of course... " He said, trying to change my mood.

I looked at him again with wide eyes.

"Eh?"

"Yes, I bet you also noticed that you only presented your application form and your in for the job, right?"

I nodded.

"It's because it is Ryoma you're dealing with, and now that you've applied to high ranked companies with a bit too stressful jobs, we, as Ryoma's friends, wanted to help you, since we knew the story of the incident from at restaurant..." he chuckled.

I still can't get over from this shock he's giving me.

"Come on, don't make that face...it's quite cute and funny" He said as he poked my forehead. I blushed furiously.

"P-please...can you tell your friends that I give them my 'Thank you'?" I asked, pulling the sheets to cover half of my face.

He laughed slightly.

"Sure thing"

"Thank you again" I said as my face keeps changing on a deeper shade of red.

"You're welcome...Oh, I also called the other jobs that you will be attending that you cannot work for today, and they accepted it" He said, patting my head.

"Eh? Really? But, Sir Fuji, I think I can still work, it's just a few scratches" I said, looking at the band aids.

"I planned on showing you around Tokyo...I heard that you just came back from America,"

I looked at him, blushing.

Show me around Tokyo? I-Is he s-s-serious?

Wait. I just realized something.

"Sir Fuji, to whom did you hear that I was from America?"

He chuckled. Then gave me a riddle with an obvious answer.

"A great coach, A great grandmother, her attitude sometimes is like a weather, Who is it?"

Three seconds of thinking.

"It's Grandma! I remember her being a coach of some tennis team" I said, clapping my hands together.

"Yes, and the team she's coaching are us" He chuckled.

"Wow..." I said. I think he's doing this intentionally...intentionally surprising me consecutively...

"And to make it clear, she was planning on making us meet you...we didn't know what and who you were until we met in the restaurant...Then, the rest happened..."

My mouth was in an 'oh' shape.

"Actually, my Grandma doesn't know anything...about...the incident..." I whispered, but it was clear enough for Sir Fuji to hear.

Now it was his turn to say 'oh'.

Silence. Again.

Then his phone rang.

"Excuse me," He said, standing up while pulling his cell from his pocket, walking to the door.

I nodded and smiled.

Then I leaned on the pillow and stared at the view of the garden of the Mansion for a minute.

Sir Fuji is such a gentleman. Unlike Ryoma...So unlike him...

I never thought that I would be meeting a celebrity crush...and if I ever met him, I expected him to be kind and understanding...

But I did met him, but all of the traits he had was the opposite of my dreams...

Now, I regret having him as my crush since childhood...

Come to think of it...it wasn't my fault that he became my crush...it was a friend boy who suggested Ryoma to be my crush...

Now that I want to remember, I think that childhood name of mine was-

"Sakuno" Sir Fuji's voice called me back to Earth.

I turned to look at him.

"Sakuno Ryuuzaki, right? "

"Y-yes..." I answered, blushing...again. Forgetting the thought of my childhood friend...

"We're going to show you around Tokyo, but try not to be clumsy...And I'm sorry for bumping onto you...I'm really sorry"

"I-it's okay, I was the one who was not looking ahead...but Sir Fuji...why were you here?" I asked.

He scratched the back of his head, like he was looking for an answer.

"Actually, I was really here to come and get you, and so I wanted to ask Tezuka to excuse you on your first day"

I raised an eyebrow.

"Why is that? I mean...who will be going with us? Y-you said 'we' a while ago'" I said as I tried to shake the first question off.

"We will be with Inui, he's one of our friends" He said, ignoring the first question.

"Please don't tell me he's the one with the spiky hair" I said as I closed my eyes.

"He is."

No way-

"But he's the one with the eyeglasses"

I gave a very relieved sigh.

"Why?"

"Sir Fuji...Y-y-you k-know..."

"Ah...I get it, the one your saying was Momo, the one who laughed out loud with Eiji" Fuji chuckled.

I gave a worried smile. He also did, knowing the reason why they laughed.

"So..Sir, where are we heading then?" I asked.

"That'll be a surprise...Now, let's get going, Inui will be here in ten minutes," he said.

"O-okay" I looked down.

"But first, let's get you a jacket or a long sleeve to cover your wounds, I bet you don't like getting attention from others...also, Fuji is fine with me, calling me with 'Sir' makes me feel like an old man, I'm only 2 years older than you anyway"

We both looked at each other and chuckled. I blushed.

He really is a gentleman.

But...what is the real reason why Sir Fuji is here to get me? I don't think showing me around Tokyo is the answer...'cause this is the first time I'm meeting him...


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning:**

-Please consider any of my mistakes here (especially grammar), I'm really bad at these kind of things

-Not Beta-ed.

-Ryoma swearing and Fuji teases

**Disclaimer:**

About the "**Kantei**", I've only seen some pictures of this from the outside…I really don't know what's inside, so I'm guessing that the Kantei is a counterpart of our 'Malacanang Palace' here in the Philippines…

About the **Kabuki-za theater**, **Ueno park** and **Asakusa Kannon temple**, I searched them from Google, so if you read something familiar here that can be found in Google, it was not mine. I'm also not sure about the cards that was used in the temple here, so I've just decided to use tarot cards .

These places** are not fictional **places, and these are **not mine**.

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**Chapter Four**

**Arrangements and Teases**

_The night of the 'Ponta-spilling incident': Saturday_

Nanako barged in the room telling me to stop and shut up, and gave me a small talk about the girl's job.

Finishing her small speech, she glared at me before looking back at the girl.

"I'm very sorry Sakuno, you can go for now, I'll call you later after we…after we've decided things, okay?" My cousin said to the girl who spilled ponta on me.

'Sakuno' nodded before looking at me with a blank look, and then exited the room while looking on the floor.

I smirked.

Nanako looked back at me and my teammates with an incredulous look.

"Now, someone explain what happened, Clearly." she said while crossing her arms on her chest.

Momo and Eiji snickered.

"A girl came in with a mini skirt holding a tray with a Ponta, then Momo shouted 'sexy', then she jumped a little from her surprise, spilling Ponta on our little guy, then Ryoma got annoyed, then he tripped the girl, then she fell, then _we _saw her undies, and they were printed in-"

"Thank you for your complete explanation Eiji, it's more than enough, " Nanako cut him off, slightly glaring at him. Eiji frowned.

"Everything was an accident" Kawamura said, saving Eiji from her glare.

"I hope so" She answered back, not trusting his words.

"Well, it was an accident that the girl spilled Ponta on-…uh, Ryoma" Oishi said.

"But truth be told, if it wasn't from Momo's teasing, she wouldn't be surprised, then she won't be Ryoma's Ponta spiller" Inui explained while adjusting his glasses before writing something on his notebook.

"Hey, don't blame it on me, it wasn't my fault she had a slender body" Momo snorted.

"Pervert," I said before looking (glaring) at my shirt. That girl's going to pay for it. Literally.

"Ryoma" She turned to me.

"What?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Can't you see that she was sorry?" She placed her hands on her hips.

"It was for a little revenge," I said, shrugging. "After all, I'm going to meet Dad's friends later, and I didn't bring any extra shirt with me," I looked directly at her.

"You can just call me to bring you one, and you didn't have to make a deal with her," She retorted back with a calm yet angry voice. I mentally shivered.

Wait, did she just say 'deal'?

"Uh, we'll be going now, we'll just leave you two alone," Fuji interrupted before standing up, my other teammates following him.

"Good Luck Ryoma~" Eiji slightly whispered, but loud enough for me to hear. I glared at him. He'll be having ten black tennis ball prints on his face tomorrow.

"Don't trip, they may also see your undies~" Momo followed. He'll have much more damage than Eiji.

Both of them are gigantic male reproductive organs.

Then Tezuka glanced at me, his eyes saying '_don't let your guard down_'.

Whatever.

Nanako nodded after they were all gone before looking back at me.

"So Ryoma, why did you tell her that, that shirt cost fifty million dollars even though it only costs one million dollars? And most of all, why did you demand her to pay for it?" She said as she pointed at my shirt, like she was accusing me of something.

"So you heard it?" I asked with a bored look.

"I wouldn't be giving you a lecture about that if I didn't hear it," She massaged her temples.

"Like I said, it was for a little revenge" I glared at the floor.

"It wasn't little! She isn't as wealthy as you are, that's why she's working here in the first place " She raised her voice.

"That's why it's called revenge right? To torture," I glared at her.

Then an awkward silence lingered between us.

She sighed. I raised an eyebrow.

"We aren't going anywhere…I'll just-…I'll just talk to Uncle Nanjirou about this " She turned her back at me.

"I'll be the one to talk to him, be quiet about this Nanako," I stood up before walking pass beside her, "besides, he'll be questioning me about my shirt when he'll see it" I looked at her one last time before waving goodbye.

As I went out of the restaurant, I was greeted by noisy bitches.

. . . . . . . . . .

It irked me to no end whenever fan girls surround me while squealing and touching any part of me, and whenever I glare at them, they took it as a gift from God. What the hell? Can't they see that they're entering my personal bubble? Was it wrong for me to become a tennis player rather than being a doctor? Then again, I can imagine myself being pulled by female doctors and try to inject something at me, or nurses who're begging to be my assistant, or worst, people (especially girls) pretending to be sick just to be my patient. I clicked my tongue at the disgusting thought.

As much as I didn't like my college years, I took a medical course.

But still, I chose tennis over it.

I snapped from my thoughts about scary fan girls when I already reached my destination, *The Prime Minister's Official residence, or what they call 'The Kantei'.

The building was not as big as our house, but the architecture was quite impressive. Using glass windows to cover up the building with a classic business-like appearance, creating a homey aura. Not bad.

The security guards nodded when they saw me enter the large gate, knowing that I was the Prime Minister's son. I sped up my motorcycle, going to the parking lot for VIP's at the back part of the building.

Hiding my keys in my pocket as I finished parking my motorcycle, I wore the Seigaku jacket that I kept in my messenger bag, hiding the stain of Ponta on my shirt.

I glared at the stain.

Adjusting my bag on my shoulders, I walked to the direction of the entrance of the building, my mind drifted back at the girl named 'Sakuno', thinking that, that girl has two left hands and two left foot instead of having a right and a left hand, the same as having right and left foot. In other words, she's a real klutz. Why did she bother being a waitress anyway?

Hn.

None of my business.

But thanks to her being a waitress there, there's someone who can entertain me for the time being. I wonder how can she work her ass off if she's going to get fifty million dollars…

I smirked. I'll deal with her later.

As I entered the entrance, the security guard greeted a quick 'good evening' before closing the glass door behind me.

All the other people inside who saw me either gasp, bowed, greet, or smiled. I ignored them and continued walking to the stairs.

I directly went to my stupid Dad's meeting room, taking off my cap and hiding it in my bag as I ran a hand through my hair. He said that I'll be meeting his friends, which I assumed were his Cabinet members. Why did I have to meet them when he knows that I'm clearly not interested in politics? I don't have anything to do with them, same is through with them having nothing to do anything with me. He knows that clearly.

Damned father.

I opened the wooden doors and I saw a long table at the center , where my father sat at the other end, while other old men in their forties sat at the sides.

They were having a conversation and stopped as soon as I stepped in, letting my presence known inside the room.

"And here is my one and only son, Ryoma," He showed them a goofy grin.

I fought the urge to roll my eyes in front of them, so instead, I nodded at their direction.

My stupid-loser pointed a seat beside him with his thumb, giving me a signal to sit beside him.

…I was already annoyed that I was called here.

But what annoyed me more than this was my father of a bastard's question as I took my sit. His question fueled my annoyance and irritation to the girl named 'Sakuno', and him as well.

"Hey, son, since when did you start using grape-scented perfume?"

I swear that I'll whack his head with a tennis racket after this meeting.

. . . . . . . . . .

"What kind of son are you? Whacking my head with your tennis racket hurts you know," the damned bastard complained.

"I am the kind of son who whack his idiotic father on his head," I answered whist closing my eyes and putting my racket on its bag.

Setting myself on the sofa, I sighed before placing my hand at the arm rest. The meeting I had with my Dad's Cabinet members in the meeting room lasted in about an hour.

And I was bored; bored enough that I nearly slept inside the room in front of them. The conversation was all about politics, if not, it's about my father's life and girls.

Seriously, what did my mother see in this guy?

"I just noticed, but why are you wearing your jacket? Where's the shirt I gave to you?" He asked, wincing as he touched his bump on his head.

I frowned. "I spilled Ponta on me," I said, inwardly crossing my fingers as I lied. Why am I even bothering to save the girl?

"That's rare" He raised a brow.

"It's not like I'm a perfect person, as much as I hate committing mistakes, I can't avoid it sometimes " I replied, glancing at my watch.

9:00 pm.

I ignored my father's comments about me being a jerk and about the meeting a while ago, and asked him about 'Sakuno' before going home, in my _own_ house.

"Dad, shut your babblings first and answer me, " I stared at him. He stared back.

He snorted, "What?" then smirked. Annoying.

Getting straight to the point, "Who's the girl named Sakuno in the restaurant?" I slightly glared when the girl's name came out from my mouth.

Then silence.

The bastard had a dumbfounded look for a second before bursting out laughing.

"No way!... My son is in love!"

I just knew that he was going to say that.

"Answer me before I throw my racket on your face," I clicked my tongue.

"Alright, alright," He bit his lips to stop his laughter. "She is old Ryuuzaki's granddaughter… ha! I just had a feeling that you'll fall for her, she's beautiful eh?" He winked with a goofy smile.

So she is our coach's granddaughter. That's news to me.

But I don't care.

"Fire her," I said.

Now his eyes nearly bulged out from their sockets, "What?"

I rolled my eyes.

"She's not fit to be a waitress, she's got cotton feet and body, and she jumps out from her surprise from the smallest noise that can be heard," I said smirking.

He narrowed his look, "I can't do that, it's the least thing that I can do to help her, and Nanako said that she was one of the most responsible employee," he said as a matter-of- fact-ly.

"And so what if she is…and why help her? She has her grandma…"

"Boy, she has family issues, and I am her father's friend, I can't do that, I promised him to help her…why, do you have a problem with her?" He asked, curious. So her father and my Dad are friends, so what?

If this perverted father have made his decision, I can't convince or demand to change his mind.

Instead of answering him, I stood up and grabbed my things.

"Never mind," I went straight to the door, and slammed it close after I got outside of the room.

. . . . . . . . . .

Nanjirou smirked from his son's reaction.

Then sighed.

"Ryoma boy, you didn't realize nor remember that Sakuno's family was the one who hid you from the media when you were small,"He closed his eyes.

"-by the time when our family was targeted by other families…when I was still running to become the Prime Minister…" Then he stared blankly at the ceiling.

Then something struck him, and if translated in a comical way, it was like a light bulb suddenly appearing above his head.

He blindly groped his phone from his pocket and dialed his wife's number.

_Ring…ring…_[_Hello?_]

"It's me dear… I have a favor…" He slightly smiled from his wife's voice. He missed her.

[_What is it? If it's about hunting one your lost magazines, I'll kick you out of the house…_]

Nanjirou chuckled before replying, "It's not that…I want you to call Coach Ryuuzaki and tell her to come here on Monday at five in the afternoon…"

[…]

"Hello? Dear?"

[_What reason will I tell her then?_]

_Oh._ "Tell her that I want to talk to her about her granddaughter"

. . . . . . . . . .

_Present Time: Monday_

The trip around Tokyo was definitely an enjoyable experience, except for the incident that happened this morning, making my body or my wounds ache whenever I got to see the best part of the places where Sir Fuji brought me, or Fuji as he insisted me to call him.

Waiting for Sir Inui at the clinic this morning, Sir Fuji went to a nearby branch of 'Guess' shop and bought me a gray turtle neck long-sleeved shirt. I told him that I would pay him when I got my salary, but he said that I can pay him today by considering this trip with him a date, without minding Sir Inui ,that is. Just thinking about it made my heart race, and probably made my face as red as possible too.

Sir Inui was the one driving the porche, where we were riding. He introduced himself as 'Inui Sadaharu' and gave me his business card to summarize his introduction. He was an owner of hospital that specializes in surgical treatments. I mentally sweat dropped; I'm not someone like a business woman.

He was the one who explained things about the places we went to, serving us like a tour guide. I also noticed his green notebook, where he writes something there after every details explained, and after I answered one of his questions about what do I think of simple things. Fuji (It felt foreign without the 'Sir') must have seen my face while observing Sir Inui, because he told me that Inui was not a stalker, and he only loved collecting data, it was his hobby. It surprised me a little that there were people like Sir Inui, they are what we call 'unique'. I looked at Fuji with an 'o' shape on my mouth. He just chuckled.

The first place was the _Kabuki-za Theater_ which was a traditional Japanese theater. It was lucky for us that we came this Monday; they said that they rarely open a performance this year. It surprised me that there were restaurants inside the auditorium because it was said that the performances lasted for hours that can make the spectators hungry. Knowing that from Sir Inui, Fuji bought a lot of food (enough for our lunch)for the three of us before going to our seats. That was the time when I found out that Sir Fuji liked spicy foods and the glowing weird drink that Sir Inui brought with him. I gave a nervous laugh.

After fifteen minutes of waiting for the show to start, I was left speechless by the play that was performed because it was absolutely splendid from the first part and throughout the whole show, although I didn't understand much of the story, I think it was about a murder between a love triangle. It was a burlesque-like performance that also left me in awe. The actors were so into it that I thought it was happening in real life, like I was the third person point of view.

When the show ended, all of the audience, including me, gave a standing ovation. But before that, I felt a slight pain on my right side, causing me to flinch and I stopped clapping.

Fuji noticed me and asked me if I was okay, I nodded and smiled, telling him not to worry. I looked at Sir Inui beside me, and he was scribbling something on his note while looking at Sir Fuji. I blinked before looking back at the falling curtains, the echo of clapping hands and cheers filled the auditorium.

It was definitely the best play I've ever been to. I have been in some plays in America with my father, but I didn't enjoy it much because of my step-sister's squeals from observing the Prince Charming in the show.

The show lasted for four hours, we started from 10: 00 am and we ended at 1:12 in the afternoon. But Fuji told me that we should stay there a little longer, then I gave him a small questioning look. He smiled as he said that he can see the glint of curiosity from Sir Inui's eyeglasses that nearly creeped me out when I took a glance. Fuji said that Sir Inui wants to gather data from the actors. So we went at the backstage and fortunately, they gave us permission.

The backstage was colorful; it was full of unusual costumes while the walls were painted in abstract. The actors and actresses were chatting like there's no tomorrow, while the other assistants inside squealed when they saw Sir Fuji (I give up calling him without a 'Sir') and Sir Inui, recognizing them as one of the top tennis players from the sports magazine. They were also one of top twenty males who has a well-built body. I blushed when I remembered reading them with Tomoka.

Other people inside also asked me if I was Sir Fuji's girlfriend with a twinkle in their eyes. I felt blood rushed upon my cheeks as soon as I processed the question given to me, quickly denying and that I was just his employee. But Sir Fuji destroyed all of my reasoning when he carefully slipped his left hand on my waist, avoiding the bandaged part of my body and gave a peck on my right cheek. I might have already fell unconscious if it wasn't for Sir Fuji's hand supporting me. I stuttered like a freak while complaining about Sir Fuji's act (I thought it was an act).

Just before I let go of Sir Fuji's hand (because I might die from embarrassment), I heard a snap sound and I was sure that it was a camera directed to us. I glanced at my surroundings, ignoring the cheesy lines and squeals of the people who saw Sir Fuji's doing. But then I hesitantly shrugged it off before convincing myself that it was just my imagination.

After taking a group picture with the cast (Sir Fuji brought a digital camera, but he wasn't the one who took our picture… ), Sir Inui said that it was time to go, and I also saw a satisfied smirked on his face. I smiled softly. We waved goodbye to the people at the backstage and exited the auditorium, going to our next destination: The _Asakusa Kannon Temple._

During the ride, I kept silent and avoided Sir Fuji's gaze, not trusting my face to smile normally, and how to act normally as well. While staring at the road, I can feel my face being bored by Sir Fuji's stares. I inwardly shivered when I heard him chuckle.

"Come on Sakuno, I'm sorry…teasing you was just…priceless, " He placed his face on his palm and let his elbow rest on his thigh.

I slightly glared at him with red cheeks, "I-it's okay…but p-please refrain from doing it again," _I might die the second time_, was what I didn't say.

He smiled, "Okay…"

When the car stopped, Sir Inui glanced at us from the rear view mirror, and scribbled something on his green notebook. I blushed again.

"Blushing can re-open the wounds on your face Miss Ryuuzaki, " Sir Inui said that made Sir Fuji laugh slightly. I can't stop blushing if they embarrass me with their little jokes!

Forgetting the teases thrown at me, I listened to Sir Inui's explanation about the temple while walking through the bricked-path.

The temple was made ever since Tokyo was founded; it was dedicated to the Buddhist goddess of compassion named Kannon. The temple may look old, but it is said that it was destroyed a lot of times and they kept on rebuilding it, but never changed the original appearance.

'_According to legend the Temple was founded by three fishermen who had found a statuette of the goddess in their nets when they hauled them. In its honor they founded the Temple.' _Sir Inui clearly explained while I observed the surroundings.

One temple was a tall building with 4 floors, and in each floor emphasizing their individual roofs. In front of it was the entrance with 2 emphasized roofs, yet it was large. They were painted in crimson red, while the roof was painted with black.

Sir Inui directed us to one of the guardians of the temple doves. He said that the temple doves are considered to be Kannon's sacred messengers. They also tell fortunes if that is what the visitor desires.

The guardian of the doves was an old man with a brown hat. He smiled before pointing at me and signalled me to come closer.

I blinked. He chose me?

I looked at Sir Fuji behind me with a worried look, telling him if it's okay. He just smiled and nodded.

I stepped closer as the guardian shuffled the deck of cards and readied it in front of the dove on his shoulders. The dove looked at the deck of cards with its bead-like eyes like it was the weirdest thing, but it decided to peck a card that nearly fell when it was pulled out. But what surprised the guardian was that the dove chose two cards instead of one. The old man picked the two cards before staring at me.

I gave him a nervous smile.

"This is unusual Miss… naturally, the doves here only picks one card to tell the fortune of the visitor's life in general, but the bird picked two cards…which means," The guardian chuckled. I showed a curious look.

"-which means that these cards are about you and your love life," The man grinned like he was interested to know my life.

"What are the cards Mister? I'm curious to know" Sir Inui smirked. I sweat dropped.

The man nodded.

"The _wheel of fortune_ and the _fool,_" He slowly reached out his hand and gave the cards to me. I took it with trembling hands, blaming it my nervousness.

"It means that you are taking a risk by spinning the wheel, and the decision of the wheel might be a misfortune in your life…don't let yourself be the fool, young Miss…" He warned me and smiled. I heard Sir Inui mumbling something while writing down. I sweat dropped again.

I bowed at the old man for maybe five seconds before giving him my 'Thank you'. But before saying goodbye, I asked him, "I am supposed to pay, right Mister?"

"Don't mind it, I just felt like telling your fortune because it was about you and your _love_ life…" He chuckled. "I find it interesting, the doves rarely pick a card about love lives…but please do take care, clumsiness always cross your path," He bowed.

I blushed before nodding quickly and went beside Sir Fuji. _My love life? My clumsiness?_

"Thank you for your time Sir, we'll be going now," Sir Fuji said as we waved goodbye.

"Say, let's take some pictures before leaving this place…Ne, Inui?" Fuji suggested while looking at the Buddha statues.

"Sure," He replied. I smiled in excitement.

. . . . . . . . . .

I've learned something about Sir Fuji and Sir Inui.

Sir Fuji loves to take pictures.

While Sir Inui loved collecting data and collecting weird insects for his decoction.

But they both like seeing me embarrassed.

Back at the temple, Sir Fuji kept on taking pictures with his digital camera, and in a minute he silently complains about not bringing his professional cam, while Sir Inui explained more of the Temple's history. And when they noticed that I was silent but smiling, Sir Fuji gave his camera to Sir Inui and he softly grabbed my right wrist, dragging me to each of the unique place in the temple.

And in each unique places, Sir Fuji would put an arm on my waist or shoulders, and Sir Inui captures a picture of the two of us. There was also a time when he hugged me from behind, resting his chin on my shoulders in front of a large Buddha statue, Sir Inui taking a pic.

I was blushing the whole time, the color of my face darker that the color of my hair, and I think it was Sir Fuji's plan all along. Sir Inui did nothing but to take a pic of the two of us, and sometimes including himself in it.

But one thing was sure, I enjoyed myself.

Ignoring the pain on my sides of course.

I sighed mentally.

We're here in _Ueno park; _it was considered as the largest park in here in Tokyo. It was known by its criss-crossed gravel paths, that was surely left unnoticed by Sir Fuji to take its picture and for Sir Inui to collect data.

I smiled.

It was lively in the park; there were street vendors who advertise their wares using megaphones, and there were exciting places like the aquarium, cinemas, amusement centers, temples and shrines, where families, couples and friends were wandering everywhere with smiles on their faces…

I slightly frowned, missing my father at a time like this.

I wished to experience them…with my family….

"Hey, let's hire a boat from there," Sir Fuji placed his hand on my shoulder, snapping me from my thoughts. His other hand was pointing at the direction of the Shinobazu pond Boats, that can be hired and have a trip around a little island with a Bentendo Temple. (Don't think that I know anything about it, I knew it because Sir Inui explained it to us when we were in the car.)

"I would like to have a boat on my own, you two just ride the same boat," Sir Inui smirked, implying something.

"Don't just go assuming something, Inui," Sir Fuji playfully putting his arm on my shoulders.

I blushed for the umpteenth time.

Sir Inui snorted softly.

"You're so cute Sakuno," Sir Fuji poked my cheek without the band aids. "P-Please stop…" I complained, slightly pushing him.

"Whatever," Sir Inui shooked his head, walking ahead of us.

"Let's go," Sir Fuji nodded while hiding his hands with his camera in his pockets.

I knew that he only teases me for me to smile, so this time, I didn't blush.

I smiled before nodding in agreement.

The boat ride was more than exciting; Though I was paranoid that the water might swallow us whole, I heard Sir Inui who kept on calculating his actions on how to row the boat, but he ended up turning his boat upside-down, and for the first time this day, I laughed freely with Sir Fuji's chuckles. Even smart people, geniuses commit mistakes I guess.

Helping Sir Inui to ride in our boat (after I stopped laughing), Sir Fuji kept on controlling our ride while Sir Inui took off his blue dress shirt, squeezing the water out of it. I avoided my gaze from him, trying my best to stare at the still water.

They both laughed from my reaction. I pouted.

After squeezing his dress shirt, Sir Inui took out his small plastic envelope out of nowhere with his green notebook inside it, as well as his mechanical pencil.

I gave an incredulous look.

How did he do that? Since when did he bring a plastic envelop with him?

"You look like a gold fish Sakuno."

I felt my face warmed up when I turned to look at Sir Fuji's stare.

Hearing Sir Inui sigh, I transferred my gaze at the lotuses on the water. I didn't notice that the whole pond was full of lotus flower until now.

'_The pagoda/ temple called Bentendo Temple: It was rebuilded in 1957 after airraids in 1945 levelled it's 17th century precessor. The temple stands on an island in the Shinobazu pond which is completely covered with lotus flowers_.' Sir Inui read from his notes while adjusting his eyeglasses.

Minutes of Sir Inui's explanation, we've decided to just stay in the boat while observing the island with the Temple; it was a beautiful sight indeed, but it was more beautiful with the sunset as its background. Orange tinted the gray sky, clouds lingered on the atmosphere, and the shadows made by the Temple reflected on the water, resulting to a painting-like scenery. I unconsciously smiled while admiring the picture in front of me.

"A nice place for sunset gazing." Sir Inui mumbled while scribbling on his notes.

"Yes, It's beautiful…" The words slipped out of my mouth unintentionally. I mentally shrugged.

"Well, the sight in front of me is more beautiful…"

I blinked.

I turned to look at Sir Fuji's direction.

We was smiling at my direction.

…

It lasted for more than a minute, and I didn't realize that I was staring back until Sir Inui cleared his throat, sending a message that he was still there with us.

My face turned scarlet.

It freaked me out, not knowing how to act at a compliment like that.

Sir Fuji was letting out an amused smile.

"Wha-wa-t-thi-tis-this Imean-Imnotreally b-b-beau-beauty-ifeul-wahhh! " I must have looked so stupid while denying, flailing my arms in front of me with a red face that caused the boat to move awkwardly.

_Splash._

And just like that.

The boat turned upside-down.

Thinking that I was about to die (not good in swimming, but I know how a tiny bit), I was surprised when I returned on the surface of the water as I felt a hand grab my right arm, and I was greeted by a worried face of Sir Fuji.

I felt my wounds sting a little bit before wincing.

"Are you-…_hah_…-okay? Your wounds, the bandages?" He asked, opening his eyes.

I stared dumbfounded by seeing his eyes, forgetting the pain. He was wearing a concerned look on his face.

"My notebook's drenched, and I lost my mechanical pen." Sir Inui said in monotone.

He was still wearing his eyeglasses, protecting his eyes successfully. But his right hand was up in the air, holding his notebook as if it was his life. Realizing our faces in this situation, I giggled softly for a moment before laughing at ourselves. They stared blankly at me before joining my laughter. I also heard the other people on other boats laugh with us.

. . . . . . . . . . .

The ride in the car was silent; it wasn't an awkward silent, it was a comfortable one. But I didn't know where we were heading, Sir Fuji and Sir Inui kept silent when we left the park with our new outfits. I just shrugged it off, knowing that I'll be safe with them. So instead of worrying, I stared at the glimmering lights outside the tinted window of the car.

The security guard of the park helped us dry off our clothes a while ago by letting us stay in the guard house which was just near from the Shinobazu pond.

The guard house was just small, but it has enough space for us to be contented. The walls were painted in apple green and the roof was dark green. The inside was just like a normal house; small kitchen, small living room with a ceiling fan and a small television.

We were wrapped up with individual towels when Sir Inui asked the guard a favor:

"Please buy her a dark-colored long sleeved- blouse and dark boot-cut jeans both in small size for women, and also a pair of doll shoes with a size of thirty-nine. Also get a green Lacoste shirt, a white polo, two black trousers and two pairs of leather shoes, don't forget the black socks…and do you have a first aid kid here? We need it for her…" He continuously said.

I fell silent after hearing him with his leadership aura.

Sir Fuji leaned to whisper something, "For you not to be shocked that much, his uncle leads the police department and they know that Inui is his relative…of course, the guard here knows Inui well because he also serves the Inui family in the hospital. "

I gave him a calculating look. "How did you know?" I whispered back.

"Because one of my team mates and the two of us are always here to hang out, and it's not the first time that this happened. Inui always mess up when it come to boats, the guard is used to it,"

"Oh…but-…um, how did Sir Inui know my sizes?" I asked curious, choosing to ignore their 'other' team mate (It might be private).

He just chuckled and shook his head. "He's a data collector, he knows just by looking at you," He smiled.

"What a brain…" I mumbled. I remember being student in our home economics class when I was in middle school. My brain was twisted when our subject was about measurements: especially on how to read a foot rule. (where is one-fourth?, where is seven-eight?) I sighed.

When we were finished changing, and finished bandaging myself as well,( Sir Fuji help me, not by putting the bandage but giving me a demo with Sir Inui, so that I know how to do it and he won't be seeing me in my bra…*blush*) we thanked the guard and went back to the porche.

Which leads us in my situation here in the car, staring outside the windows.

I can't help but to be bothered that Sir Fuji was silent. And Sir Inui too.

"Uhm, well…where are we going now? Uh, I'm sorry Sir, but I need to see my Grandmother, it's already late," I spoke silently, but loud enough that they can hear it. I saw the time from the digital clock of the car. It was 7:54 in the evening. And we haven't eaten yet.

"Oh, I'm sorry if the time bothered you but…" Sir Fuji apologized.

-"we are going to meet your grandmother." Sir Inui continued for him.

"Eh? But that not the direction of her house-"

"Well, we're going to the Prime Minister's Official residence." Sir Fuji cut me off. My eyes widened.

Oh God.

Are they going to arrest me to jail now? I forgot that it was my fault I spilled the Ponta on their team mate (Ryoma), and- and I was also the one who broke the expensive vase from Sir Tezuka's mansion…

My inner chibi is in panic mode.

"Don't worry, it'll be okay…" Sir Fuji gave me a reassuring smile. I glanced at the rear view mirror, and I also saw Sir Inui smirking, with a reassurance feeling behind it. (Was that possible?)

I nodded with a worried look.

. . . . . . . . . .

"And why do you think that I should agree with your plan? Hm, Mister Echizen?" Sumire Ryuuzaki raised a strict eyebrow, doubting the man in a kimono who sat on the sofa in front of her.

"She's having a difficult time dealing with her work and at the same time, the problems in her family-"

"And why are you butting in their issues?"

Nanjirou fell silent after that. He looked down and sighed.

"Well, before Sakuno came here…Nakano, her father, as well as your son…he called me that she ran away, and she was coming back here in Tokyo. He told me to take care of her in ways that I can, that's why when Nanako told me that a girl named Sakuno Ryuuzaki applied in the restaurant, I was surprised and I immediately accept her to work there…" He said looking at Sumire.

"So, you were the one who owns the restaurant where my girl is working for? And my so-called son called you? And now you want to help Sakuno? And why is that? How can I trust you? " She asked, challenging him.

"Hey, I owe you and your family, Coach…remember when you helped to protect my family? It was the biggest gift that I've received from you, aside from coaching me on my tennis career. I didn't know how to pay you back, since you didn't want money for your house's renovation, but you still chose to coach my son's team…and I think that this is the right time to return your kindness," Nanjirou smirked, proud to himself that he gave a smooth speech.

Sumire looked back at Nanjirou, showing a blank face. Yes, it was true that she helped Nanjirou in his career since her son was his best friend. She even took a risk by protecting his family from being targeted by other candidates because of Nakano's request. And one thing more, this was the _first_ time that Nanjirou used such gentle words and it was rare for him to be serious. Maybe it isn't bad to go with Nanjirou's flow this time.

Deciding her answer, Sumire took a deep breath.

"Just promise me that you won't do something perverted to her," She smiled, worry and doubt washed away from her face.

"Oho, it's not me, it's Ryoma…" He grinned.

She groaned.

"Whatever," _No matter who you are,_ _you haven't change Nanjirou… _Sumire thought while rubbing her temples.

Just when Nanjirou was going to get his phone, the door of the 'living room' opened, revealing an annoyed Ryoma.

"Why did you call me in the middle of my match? Now I have to delay it and wait until next Friday…" Ryoma glared at his father. He entered the room, leaving the doors open behind him.

"Ahaha, I have an important announcement, my son… oh, and the old hag is here too, greet her warmly." He said as he shrugged.

"Who are you calling old hag? Your getting old yourself, perverted old man." Sumire raised an eyebrow, smirking.

"Better it be important or I'll lock you in a room when you have a meeting… or maybe beating you in a tennis match would be better, " Ryoma tried to smirk. Note the word 'tried'.

He was glaring with annoyance implied on his face after all.

"It will be better than 'better'," He reassured. Ryoma gritted his teeth. He can just feel that something bad was going to happen.

_Knock. Knock._

"We're here, Mister Echizen." A beige-colored hair man appeared at the entrance of the room, a man taller than him with glasses was beside him, and a young brunette was behind him.

"Oh. And here are _our_ guests…" Nanjirou stood up, a smirk plastered on his face.

"G-Grandma!" Sakuno called as soon as she saw Sumire.

Sumire turned her head to look at the familiar voice, but was greeted instead by a hug.

"Grandma, I-I'm sorry I lied to you, I promise to never do it again," Sakuno pleaded, thinking that the news had reached the Prime Minister's ears and her grandma's as well.

"It's good to see you-wait, what? And…" Sumire stood up from the sofa to look at Sakuno. "-what happened to your face?" She touched her right cheek with band aids. As if on cue, Fuji cleared his throat.

"Coach Ryuuzaki, I'm sorry, but I accidentally bumped into her and she fell on the pieces of a broken vase...I can take responsibility." Fuji apologized, bowing.

"Hn?" Sumire raised a curious brow.

"Actually it was because of my clumsiness that I became like this…" Sakuno blushed.

Before Sumire could utter a word, Nanjirou interrupted. "Sakuno! Long time no see!"

The brunette was pulled softly into a hug. "Remember me?" Sakuno stared at his face when his hug ended, looking surprised. She blinked a few times, earning a soft chuckle from her grandma and a waiting face from the man who hugged her.

"Y-You're…Uncle Jirou?" She asked, unsure if she was right. She only met him when she was just four or five years old.

"Ding! Ding! Old Hag, your girl remembered me!"

"Stop harassing her already and get on with 'it'…Oh, Ryoma, why are you sitting still? Love at first sight, eh?" Her grandmother said when she checked Ryoma's state after giving a warning to Nanjirou.

Sakuno froze.

_Ryoma?_

To be sure, she turned to the direction of the sofa across the room. _Am I really going to jail?_

She just want to die right then and there when she saw the cause of all her current problems. She remained frozen with wide eyes.

Nanjirou noticed that they were both looking at each other when he was about to introduce himself, but he found the scene in front of him interesting, forgetting his plan on making himself known as the Prime Minister, since Sakuno didn't know it yet.

"Well, it seems like you two already know each other, which will make all things faster and easy," He started announcing.

Ryoma glared at his father, "What 'things'?" Sakuno looked at Nanjirou with a worried expression, expecting an answer about a case where she was the criminal. (She thought that Nanjirou was Ryoma's Lawyer…)

Nanjirou cleared his throat," Since you asked and since old Ryuuzaki here gave me permission, I've decided that Sakuno will start living with Ryoma in his mansion."

Nanjirou closed his eyes as he was satisfied with his announcement.

Fuji and Inui's eyes widened, knowing what happened between the two.

Sumire sighed.

Sakuno was too shock to move, not expecting to be placed in a house of a devil rather than being jailed with criminals.

Ryoma regained his composure because of his anger, "What?"

**End of Chapter Four. **

I would like to say sorry that I was suppose to finish this chapter last January, but family problems entered my life together with friendship problems. And last March, I got **Anemia** and it was also our finals so I wasn't able to continue it.

**I'm really sorry**, so to cover my broken promise, I made this chapter long and it was the first long chapter that I've ever made in my entire life. I hope that this will make you readers happy.

P.S.

Please leave a review so that I can get my inspiration for making the next chapter.

Thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

First of all, I would like to dedicate this **whole chapter **to my friend in real life who never left my side, and stayed with me for almost 6 years since 4th grade: **ESTRELLA HERNAEZ **or the author **'stormtwink'. **

**Thank you my friend. Best friend.  
**

This is also decicated to the RyoSaku fans out there :)

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**Chapter Five**

**Approvals and Disapprovals (Part 1)**

Ryoma regained his composure because of his anger, "What?"

I was sure that I was standing still but I felt my knees weaken. I must have the look of a shocked statue by now, or rather, a goldfish with its eyes bulging out.

"I'm sure that the two of you will have a happy and peaceful life, I'm counting on you Ryoma" Nanjirou said as he went to pat Ryoma's back with his other hand giving a thumbs up.

That moment, I was about to voice out my protest about Uncle's idea, but instead, I was stunned for the second time before I could even mutter a word.

Because the second Uncle Jirou touched Ryoma's back...

...was the second Ryoma delivered a punch on Uncle Jirou's face.

Hard.

Hard enough to make him fall on the floor.

Nanjirou winced, putting a hand where his face was punched and the other hand on his hip, trying to soothe the pain from his backside, "What did you do that for-"

"No one's going to live in MY house except ME." Ryoma said with anger and power in his voice. His glare was enough to surprise Uncle and was enough to create a dominating atmosphere.

Then he glanced at me.

He was giving me a death glare, and that was the last thing I need before falling down to my knees. He seemed unfazed by my action, not even a triumphant smirk was displayed on his face. I was looking directly at him, as he was at me. I wasn't thinking of anything but his terrifying eyes, I was definitely trembling. "If you ever follow my father, you will experience worse than you already have" he said.

I inwardly shivered.

"Inui, Fuji, don't let the others find out about this, especially Momo and Eiji. "

And with that, Ryoma left the room with the door slammed shut.

After seconds of silence, Uncle Jirou stood up. His staggering footsteps made me snap out of my stunned figure. I looked at Grandma, and she was just as shocked as I was, but when I looked at Sir Inui and Sir Fuji, they were exchanging glances of confusion.

I turned to my left and I saw the victim of Ryoma, who was Uncle, limping. And out of impulse, I went to his side and tried to support him as possible. "Uncle Jirou, are you okay?" I asked.

"Don't worry Sakuno, that old man is just-"

And when I was expecting for Grandma to finish her sentence...

"I just love my son! Did you see that punch? It really means that he had grown into a real man!" Uncle said with sparkling eyes, clenching his fists like he had just won a lottery. I was taken aback from his sudden reaction, then I heard Grandma sigh and murmured 'There he goes again'.

Then Uncle turned around to face me with a black cheeck and placed his hands on my shoulder in a reassuring manner, "Sakuno Ryuuzaki, I, Nanjirou Echizen, as your Uncle and as you Father's friend , as Ryoma's father, and as well as the Prime Minister, entrust you to be Ryoma's housemate and to take care of him in his years of young adulthood..."

Say What?

I stared at him with wide eyes. And I think Uncle-... no, I mean the Prime Minister took this as a sign to continue.

"You see, Ryoma hated women ever since he was touched by girls except for his mother...When he was a baby, his mother's pals were always there to pinch his cheeck; In Kindergarden, he was surrounded with girls; When he was in Elementary, he was still surrounded with girls and when he walks around the city to look for a Tennis shop, girls and women took pictures of him; When he took his Medical course, nursing students and teachers were there for him to assist him, and even in his private life, other girls were stalking him, and it all became worse when he choose the path of Tennis...And in this plan, I can both help Ryoma to stop hating girls and also to help you to live a peaceful life...So please Sakuno, take good care of him...okay? OKAY? O-K-A-Y?" The man in front of me, who was the Prime Minister, ended his words with showing me a hopeful, teary-eyed face.

Me? Living with Ryoma? Giving me a peaceful life?

I blinked and tried to process everything my Uncle had just said, but he was too fast to talk, for me to understand anything, and his expression was too much to bear, so, I've just decided to nod violently without very much thinking. Then I saw his face lit up.

P.M. Nanjirou grinned, "Is that your response?"

I gulped, "Y-y-yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Y-yes."

"Are you really-"

"Can you stop pestering my Grandchild? Or I'm going to punch your face too." Grandma said, walking towards us and pulling me away from P.M. Nanjirou's hands.

"And if anything happens to Sakuno, I will blame YOU, got that?" Grandma said, glaring at him.

"Yeah, yeah...So it's a DEAL!" Uncle shouted.

What have I gotten myself into?

. . . . . . . . . .

My hands were clutching the pants of my knees as I was seated beside Grandma in Sir Inui's car at the back seat. I knew I was shaking and it felt like my heart was going to burst. I knew it was wrong for me to nod and to say yes to Uncle's decision, but I just can't say no to him.

He was my Father's friend after all.

And besides, he was the Prime Minister. The Prime Minister! Who would defy him?

...

...none other than his own son, Ryoma.

Thinking about that made me shiver for the umpteenth time. I never want to look at his eyes again , well, I never want to see him again. But how can that happen when I'm going to be living with him?

_"If you ever follow my father, you will experience worse than you already have"..._

I can't get his voice out of my head. I might not be able to sleep tonight because of this...

"Sakuno, are you okay?"

My grandmother's call brought me back to reality, escaping from my horrible thoughts of what might happen in the future with Ryoma's presence in my life. I've never thought that being with your celebrity crush would bring such misfortune in your life. And now, I should have never wished to see him. Oh, how much I regret it.

I turned my head away from my hands and looked at grandma's side, smiling like nothing happened a while ago.

"I'm okay grandma, no need to worry." I said, trying to sound calm.

Grandma stared at me for a moment, before deeply sighing. "Sakuno, you don't need to act in front of me, I know you're scared and nervous." She said, taking one of my hands into hers, slipping her fingers into mine. It gave me a warm feeling. "Just tell me if you need anything okay?" She said, smiling back at me. I smiled, this time, a real one.

"Yes, grandma."

"We're here." Sir Fuji announced as the engine stopped in front of a dark blue-colored apartment building. I slipped off my fingers from grandma's hands to look at the image outside the window.

"Eh? My apartment?" I asked. "I thought we were going to grandma's house?"

"Well, your apartment is much nearer than coach's house, and you must be exhausted from all of the activities and events that happened today..."Sir Inui said as he adjusted his eyegalsses.

I fell silent for a moment. Thinking about it, a lot really happened for today...

"Coach, can I escort Sakuno to her apartment room?" Sir Fuji said, breaking the short silence. I gave him a surprised expression, before looking back at grandma, waiting for her answer.

"Why sure, thank you Fuji...and after doing that, I need an explanation on what happened this morning for Sakuno to be having those wounds..."Grandma's words sounded curious, and at the same time, irritated. Sir Fuji was sweatdropping, but I can tell that he wasn't nervous after hearing grandma's demand. And I was worried that grandma might ask him about my wounds...

"I'll explain the whole story Coach, don't worry. Now, If you may excuse your grandaughter and I..."

Sir Fuji looked at me, his eyes silently beckoning me to give my farewell to my grandmother. I blinked. "Um, we'll be going grandma..." I said, giving her a quick hug before opening the car's door and closing it with care.

...

The two of us walked in silence. I was busy staring at the tiled floor like it was the most interesting thing I've ever seen in my whole life. I can feel my blood rushing to my cheeks, and I can't almost bear this twisted feeling in my stomach. Being alone with a guy(and a handsome one at that), always made me feel uncomfortable, since I grew up with my father as the only man in my life who was close to me.

Sir Fuji was walking beside me, from the entrance of the building, the elevator, and up until here in the 4th floor. On the way, every now and then, I would steal a glance from him, and there were moments when he was also looking back at me, making me feel giddy. After a few more minutes, we've finally reached our destination; my room. It was located at the last corner of the last corridor, and the atmosphere gives a lonely aura. But even if I had the most isolated room, I can say that I had the best view from the outside scenery of the balcony of my room. But the bad news was, I would be leaving this place soon.

I frowned at the thought.

"Earth to Sakuno?" Sir Fuji's voice echoed throught the hall. I looked up at him, straight to his eyes. Then I blushed (again).

"Oh, yeah, we're already here...haha..." I looked down, embarassed.

"Well, are you going to be okay alone here?" Sir Fuji asked, and there was concern somewhere in his voice. I nodded, not looking back him. "I'll be fine...Sir..." I said.

"Then...rest well..." He said, patting my head in a comforting manner. I smiled at him (still blushing) before he waved goodbye. When he already turned around and his back was facing me, I gropped my keys in my pocket, ready to open my door, but then I heard his footsteps going back to my direction.

"Oh, and Sakuno-"

I turned my head to see him, but instead of hearing his next words, I was met with a kiss on my forehead.

I thought my heart just jumped out of my throat.

Then he walked away with his last words echoing in the corridor, "Good night, Sakuno."

It was the second time of the day where I fell down unto my knees, only this time, my face was painted in scarlet red.

. . . . . . . . . .

After that night, I received a call from Grandma that I will take the day off from my jobs this week, so that my wounds could heal faster. So I've spent my time inside my apartment, eating chips and had a movie marathon with Tomoka. I also had a chat with her about Sir Fuji, which had her squealing the whole conversation. Nothing really bothered me (us) that week. I just had some resting time and a little fun with my best friend.

This week though, I will be starting my third job, which is being a manager of a professional tennis team, since my second job as a sales lady was cancelled by my grandmother for this week again, saying that I wouldn't be able to handle a lot of work for a day. So instead of insisting that I would like to start my second job, I agreed with her. Besides, grandma had a point.

One week was gone, three weeks left. I haven't saved a lot of money yet for my 'debt' from the son of the one who I consider my Uncle. Just thinking about it makes me feel...I don't know...caged? chained?

I'll just push that away for now.

I had only two jobs for the day, and it relieved me to no end when I was informed that I was excused from work at the Tezuka household. I can't face Sir Tezuka yet, not after breaking one of their family's furniture (vase).

The wounds on my face were healed already, but my arm was still wrapped in bandages, making me look like I have been from a war gang. (You know, like deliquents and punks...)

Currently, I'm riding in a train, wearing a gray collared blouse, black half pants, and gladiator sandals. My hair was tied in twin braids, since is was the one Tomoka suggested me to have as my hairstyle. The train was headed to the Tennis Courts where my grandma trains her Tennis team, to practice for any and every Tennis tournament that comes. But this day, she will be absent from their practice, for unknown reasons...

And that leaves me as her substitute for the day as a Coach (?) and my job as their manager.

Making that as a reason made me more nervous than I already am, and knowing that I'm not familiar with the team I'm going to be with, it made my heart beat faster. I'm not really hoping for tennis members who are kind enough to welcome me, or to treat me like grandma, but I'm also certain that I'm not hoping for them to be like Ryoma's team...I mean not all of them, since Sir Fuji and Sir Inui were kind to me, and Sir Tezuka wasn't that strict either...

I didn't know that grandma's team was the one I will be working with. Its just that the one who hired me was associated with grandma and informed her that I will be their new team manager. What a coincidence. If it really is.

_'To all passengers, the next stop will be at the next station. Please do not forget your valuables. To all passengers... '_

I took the P.A. as a cue to rearranged my thoughts and to focus on what will happen soon. I hope it wouldn't turn out bad. Not like the last one that happened to me...

Sigh...

...I would never want to see a Ponta can again...

In grape flavor.

...

I took off from the train and and patiently waited for the crowd of people to make way, who just also exited the train. After that, I walked to the public map near the stairs; I know I needed maps when it comes to places I've never been into.

I took my small notebook from my messenger bag, ready to copy the directions where my grandma told me to go to. I just hope I wouldn't get lost.

After copying some portion of the map, I went downstairs and proceeded to search for 'Tennis Grande', the name of the Tennis courts. My grandma told me that it was owned by the Family of Eiji's. And their one and only son is Kikumaru Eiji. Grandma said that he also is a Tennis player who's good in doubles, who uses acrobats in his tennis style.

Speaking of Eiji...I remember that name...sounds too familiar...

Oh, just get on with the map, Sakuno. Stop bothering with thinking of such things that will never give you any credit in return after thinking about them...(One of that is Ryoma...)

I mentally slapped myself after that.

A few more minutes of walking, and following the map properly, I was in a sidewalk of a clean road. It was a place with trees, and I've realized that there were tall, cream colored walls at the direction of my right arm, and on top of it were steel, crossed-fences. Then, I started hearing some 'thump' sounds. I assumed that this was already the 'Tennis Grande', and all I have to find now was the gate.

. . . . . . . . . .

I've succesfully entered the gates, giving myself a pat on my shoulder. It didn't took an hour to find it, and I wasn't lost along the way. I am currently walking in a straight path, where a lot of people (mostly were tennis players) were roaming around excitedly, talking about matches between teams, like Yamabuki, Hyotei and Shitenhouji (Based from what I've heard). All of them were busy talking to their selves, and some were already watching some players warming up from the green crossed-fences of the courts. I really made it inside Tennis Grande.

I would have been so proud of myself already if it wasn't for a bothering thought that entered my mind:

Where am I going to find my grandma's team, when I don't know the name of the team itself?

I may not be lost, but now, I don't even know what I'm finding for... where am I going to start? and how? Grandma said that it'll just be a surprise for me. A surprise indeed. a surprise like,'Ta-da! What's the name of the team Sakuno? Congratulations! You don't know!'.

Okay.

Now I'm in panic and sarcastic.

I tried to go back to the gate where a saw a guard standing a while ago, to ask if he knew my grandmother, and her team, but I ended up in an area where there wasn't a single person walking. Only big trees and carpet grass, cemented paths, some benches and a vendor machine.

Um...where am I?

Sigh.

Isn't that obvious? Well, look Sakuno, you're lost again.

Again.

In my whole 22 years of living here on Earth, I have never succeeded in finding the right direction without a detailed map. Ever. That's why I never left the apartment last week.

I resumed from walking, with my head down. I really don't know where I'm headed right now, so I just busied my self on thinking of a solution in finding the team I will be working with. I remember grandma saying that someone will be meeting me at the gate 5 minutes before 1:00 in the afternoon, the exact starting time of my working hours. But why didn't I meet anyone? I'm sure that they also know me, since grandma instructed me to wait.

...to wait...

Wait...

Wait...w-wait a minute.

I didn't wait for anyone. And looking at the time in my watch, it's already 1:24 in the afternoon.

Oh no. I am so dead.

What am I going to do now?

From panic, I instinctively run, going nowhere, just practically running, guessing which way am I going to take in order to find the people I have to deal with. And on the way, I trip every after a minute or so.

While running, I almost cried out in frustration, because it seemed like I have gotten more lost than a while ago. But before a drop of tear could escape my eyes, I bumped into someone, making me fall out of balance and fell down on the ground with a loud 'thud'.

"I'm sorry I didn't see-...Sakuno?" Said a female voice.

After a few more seconds of calming myself down, waiting for the pain from my butt to subdue, I looked up at the person who I bumped into.

We stared at each other for what seemes like an hour.

We really have a small world.

"It really is you Sakuno!"

The woman in front of me joined me at the ground, hugging me like there was no tomorrow.

"One look and I already recognized you." She whispered, her voice filled with joy.

I was too shocked to move, not because I found the woman hugging me anonymous, but it's the opposite.

It's because I remember her too well that I find myself paralyzed in the ground.

My other friend from high school that Tomoka considered her archenemy...

Ann Tachibana.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

In my High School years, Ann Tachibana may be our batchmate, but she was the school's sweetheart, or in other words, the most popular girl in school. She was intelligent, athletic, had the right body, and of course, beautiful. Her parents were Idols, making her wealthy and well known, not only in school, but also in public. Ann was always present in every extra-curricular activity, and was the Vice President of the Student Council. She never boasted about anything she had. She was kind and simple, but charming. Many of the Seniors fell for her, but she never dated anyone.

Because Ann Tachibana was perfect, everyone respected her, listened to her, and laughed with her, during class discussions or club meetings. But because she was considered perfect, every student around felt insecure, especially when they compare themselves to her. I too was insecure, that's why I never thought that I could be close to her.

Back in those days, I knew I could never surpass her, or even be someone like her. Yes, even until now, I know I can never be like her. But surprisingly, I became her friend. And maybe Tomoka too.

There was a day when Tomoka and I decided to eat at the school rooftop, but when we opened the door, we both saw a Tachibana Ann, eating her packed lunch alone, while silently crying. And she cried even more when she saw us. We panicked and approached her quickly. And after that, she cried messily while confessing that she felt so lonely, in school or at home, because her parents were so busy that they don't eat together during dinner, or breakfast.

And ever since that day, she tagged along with us, and we eventually became her friends.

But I find Tomoka and Ann's relationship weird, but sweet. Tomoka was always reminding herself to defeat and surpass Ann in everything. She was determined to beat Ann in academics, in boys, and in sports, in acting, in cooking, and a lot more. But unfortunately for her, she always lose to Ann. But she never gave up. Because in that way, Tomoka shows that she will never give up in being Ann's friend. That's how she showed her friendship. And Ann knew it.

After graduating in High School though, we went into different colleges, and Ann cut her contacts with us, not because she didn't want to be our friend anymore, but because she was entering show business, and she didn't want the media to also invade our personal lives as her friends. We were touched by that move, but it still hurts since we 'd have to stop communicating.

In this time, Ann is not only a celebrity, but also a Tennis player in her brother's team, "Fudoumine".

After our dramatic scene a while ago, we decided to seat at a near bench and chatted for a while, before I took the chance to share my dilemma.

"So, you were looking for Coach Ryuzaki's Team..." Ann said, tilting her head.

"Yes. I don't even know what the name of the team is, and I also don't know their location here inside the Tennis Grande, and what's worst, I got myself lost instead of waiting for a person at the entrance gate who was supposed to be my guide... " I explained, blushing while avoiding her eyes, looking down on the ground.

After maybe three seconds, Ann laugh so loud that made my face redder at the moment.

"You know Sakuno, you never change!" She said before continuing, "I know Aunt's Team. It's actually a surprise you don't know them...maybe you know them by face, not by team anyway...They're considered the strongest Tennis team, that's why our team is training so hard in order to beat them...but we're friends in real life..." Ann said, the color of red slowly appeared from her cheeks.

I blinked at her reaction for a bit.

"Well, changing the topic, I know where your team is." She said, standing up and grabbing my right hand.

"My team?" I asked.

"Yes, aren't you the substitute Coach and the manager? And you're definitely late! Come on, Let's go!" She shouted be fore giggling, pulling me and ran like there was no tomorrow. I smiled.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

"Hey, is that who I think that person is?" Momoshiro said as he stopped before he could serve the tennis ball.

"Who?" Eiji turned to look at the direction where Momo's eyes were looking.

"Oh, there she is, I have been looking for her for the past thiryt minutes..." Fuji said, sighing before bringing back his creepy smile.

When Ann and Sakuno were in front ofthe courts, they both placed their hands on their knees, trying to catch their breaths.

"We're...here..." Ann said, straightening up and brushed the imaginary dust off on her skirt. When Sakuno was done, she looked around her surroundings and was surprised. What she saw was not an ordinary Tennis court with crossed fences around it. Her eyes were closed when she was running, that's why she didn't notice that she entered a stadium. It was not really that big, but it wasn't that small either. Bleachers surrounded two Tennis courts that were in the middle, and it was an open stadium that people can see the blue sky above.

Sakuno was speechless.

"What do you think Sakuno? Impressive right?" A familiar voice spoke up behind them. Sakuno turned around to look at the direction of the voice, but regretted in doing so. The second last person she wanted to see was right in front of her. Her face was easily invaded by scarlet, and she began stuttering with her voice. "S-Sir Fuji..."

"Hello Sakuno. It has been a week, right?" Fuji asked, his smile spreading wider.

"Oh? You know each other? That's great!" Ann said, clapping her hands together. Sakuno turned back at Ann, who was smiling excitedly, "U-um...Ann, did we e-enter the wrong stadium? I-I can't see any other Tennis team here except them..." Sakuno said, worry was evident in her voice.

Ann laughed softly. "It's because they _are_ your team, silly." Ann said, placing her left hand on her hips.

"Eh? But their Team name is-"

"Seigaku. Coach Ryuzaki's team. Nice to meet you again, Sakuno." Fuji cut her off.

_I didn't know any of this. _Sakuno closed her eyes and tried to calm herself by inhaling a deep breath. And fortunately it worked.

"Sakuno, are you okay?" Ann asked.

"Oh, I'm sure she is, knowing that she'll be working with us." Momo suddenly popped up behind Ann, smirking. Hearing his voice and seeing him, Sakuno just wanted to turn around and run away from the stadium.

Her? Okay because she's with them? Not really, she's more or like terrified. The one who teased and saw her underwear was the spiky haired man, and he was behind her friend!

As soon as Sakuno saw the man who caused her problems, she instinctively looked around the surroundings to spot the other members of the whole team, hoping not to see a certain raven. She saw Sir Inui, writing something on his notebook, sitting on the side bench of the tennis court. The man with a red hair was excercising on the court while looking back in their direction. The brown haired man and the circled face man (AN: Oishi...), were on the bleachers, talking about something before they looked at Sakuno's direction curiously. Sakuno stood with a nervous expression on her face. Ann noticed this quickly, and thought of an idea to make her friend any better.

"Ne, Sakuno, let's introduce you to them, that's a good idea, right Fuji? " Ann said, looking at Fuji.

Like that's going to help Sakuno recover from uneasiness.

"Yes. It is a great idea." Fuji said, smirking.

Sakuno looked at them both incredulously. This is going to be a long introduction.

. . . . . . . . . .

To say that it was a long introduction was correct, but to say it went along well was an understatement. If it wasn't for Momo and Eiji teaming up to embarrass Sakuno, then it would have been a little bit more easy for the auburn haired girl to work with them. But thanks to her friend, Ann, and the considered mother of Seigaku, Oishi, everything worked out. Sakuno may had a hard time dealing with Momo and Eiji, but she managed to deliver the tennis training techniques to the other tennis players from her grandmother.

Sakuno got to know each member of Seigaku, aside from Fuji and Inui, since she have met them before, and also Tezuka, since he was not present at that time, though, she met him first than the rest, and she was also informed that he was the captain of the tennis team.

The auburn found the team weird, but at the same time interesting, and maybe amusing, because each of them has a unique attitude she can't really cope up with; For example, the kind Kawamura Takashi, who's attitude changes into a energetic and aggressive person whenever he holds a tennis racket. Another one was Kaidoh Kaoru, who had a mannerism of copying a snake's sound, which made Sakuno shiver every time it reached her ears. Maybe, she can also include Inui Sadaharu, since he writes data in his green notebook non-stop.

Regarding the Ponta Spilling incident , everyone in the team chose to talk it over with her, since they find her situation very...complicated, except for Eiji and Momo though. But the ones who knew more than the others were Fuji and Inui.

But all in all, Sakuno accepted the team since not because it was a part of her work, but because she felt that this would be considered another family in her life. She also felt that she was accepted too, by the team, except for Momo and Eiji, since they kept teasing her, which led her into a conclusion that they still need enough reason for her to stay with them. Or maybe she was just getting the wrong idea. She really can't tell.

For this day, Sakuno learned a lot of things from the team. Fuji thought her on how to serve a tennis ball, which had her blushing , and Eiji whistling all the time.

And she also learned that the team are open to comments and suggestions when it comes to their tennis play and techniques. Aside from tennis topics, it shocked her that some of them were still single despite their looks...Well, except for one.

She never thought that the spiky haired man who always teased her was in love with her friend, Ann. But it was still unknown if Ann could return back his feelings. It seemed that Momoshiro already confessed to her friend, all he was waiting for now is her answer.

As soon as Sakuno was finished listening to the story of the two of them, as if on cue, Sakuno was invited by Ann on a dinner at the Youth Garden Restaurant, the Seigaku Restaurant that was owned by Nanjirou Echizen.

"Ah...but Ann, I work there, and I will be working there tonight, from six o'clock to twelve...I'm sorry..." Sakuno said, not wanting to disappoint her friend.

"Is that so?...Then, does that mean that you will be serving us if we'll eat there tonight?" Ann asked excitedly.

"Us? Who will be with you?" Inui asked, his notebook and pencil ready to take down notes.

"Uhm...It's Momo..." Ann blushed. The team looked at Momo's direction, who just looked away, blushing while averting his eyes.

The guys smirked, while Inui took this as another data.

"Then, I'll be seeing you tonight in the restaurant?" Sakuno asked with a smile.

"Oh yes. I look forward to see Sakuno in a working attire." Ann said.

Somehow, Fuji smirked creepily at Momo's direction, while Momo froze. _He wouldn't tell Ann about what I said that time about that girls's underwear, would he? _

"Sakuno, be careful while working tonight. Don't trip, okay?" Fuji said, looking directly at Sakuno's eyes. The girl blushed.

"O-okay."

After a little more conversations and practice training, all of them decided to dismiss and go to their own businesses, and when everyone already left except for Sakuno and Fuji, the man give her one last kiss on her forehead before saying his goodbye, smiling. And Sakuno was left dumbfounded, blushing all that way from her neck to the tips of her ears.

. . . . . . . . . .

Author's note:

I'm sorry for the very long wait. I have reasons:

Number one is being confined in a hospital because of anemia, and fortunately, it was not that...severe or something.

Number two: Subjects like Analytic Geometry, Chemistry and Physics are killing me and they have been stealing all of my free time to make a new chapter.

Number Three: Personal life problems.

I'm really sorry guys. But right now, I'm working for the next chapter, and I will drop a bomb, or in other words, a surprise

God Bless Guys. And thank you for the people/ readers who are patient enough to wait for new chapters.

Thank you.


End file.
